


Dirty Laundry

by Kittywitch



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, two lovers separated by a single language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittywitch/pseuds/Kittywitch
Summary: A shouted conversation between two rooms reveals a breakdown in communication.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The name is taken from the 1983 Don Henley song. I like to listen to 80s music when I write Peri.

            “Peri, have you seen my vest?” the Doctor called. A high pitched whine with an American accent replied from the next room over.

            “Which one?”

            “Any of them!”

            “Well, the last time I saw that one with the hibiscus print, it was slung over the back of the blue chair.” Peri replied, still busy with whatever she was doing in the next room. The Doctor looked at the blue chair and tutted with annoyance.

            “Not my waistcoat, Peri! My vest!” he shouted back. “The ribbed underclothes I wear when it’s cold.”

            “Oh, your _undershirt._ ” she replied. He could hear her eyes rolling from where he stood. “I just put a bunch of them in the wash. They’re probably ready to be put in the dryer by now.”

            “Ah. And where was the laundry room when last you saw it?”

            “Uh, two doors down from the pool, I think.” she replied uncertainly. The Doctor sighed and moved towards the door.

            “But the washing machine wasn’t in there. It was in the galley.”

            “What was the washing machine doing in the galley?” the Doctor demanded.

            “Your undershirts!” Peri retorted. The Doctor rubbed his eyes in annoyance. He hadn’t mentioned a word of this to Peri yet, but the main benefit of realising that he was in love with her was that it explained how they could put up with each other.

            “I suppose I best try and find the galley. I’m positively freezing out here. I just touched up the old girl’s drive stabilisers and the environmental controls all went to pot.” he shivered. “Those two systems aren’t even connected!”

            “Obviously, they are.” was her reply. Rather than go and look for the galley _or_ go into the next room and stop shouting through the door, the Doctor narrowed his eyes at the open door as if it was responsible for his annoyance.

            “Peri, why is it you aren’t coming in here?” the Doctor asked. There was the sound of something heavy but not hard being knocked over in response. Peri appeared in the doorway, waddling slightly because she was wearing at least three jumpers. Or, depending on your point of view, three sweaters.

          “You’re no the only one who noticed the environmental controls are on the fritz.” Peri grumbled.


End file.
